Magic Blood
by AidoRockz
Summary: During the wizard war, a young witch named Ashlen is sent to Cross Academy to protect the peace between humans and vampires from those that wish to ruin it. Going under cover as a student at the school, she is able to keep her mission and Identity a secret but what happens when Hanabusa Aido starts to get suspicious? T for swearing and Drama (maybe Death) later on
1. Chapter 1

Yawning in boredom, I stretched out my arms before returning to my laptop. It had been a long day and, sadly, it was not over yet. I had arrived in Japan only a few hours ago and arrived at my destination two hours ago. Cross Academy, the school I was supposed to protect during the war. Not only the school but the nearby town as well. Still, the school was the whole reason I was even here in the first place. Besides protecting the town people from the wizards and death eaters that would harm them, it was my job to protect the peace between vampires and humans. I haven't even started yet but I'm already stressing over it. After all I am just one, sixteen year old girl.

The first thing I had done after I arrived was talk to the Headmaster of this school. He alone knew the truth to why I was here. It was him that agreed to let me stay here as a _student _to keep a close eye on things. After that I had met a few random students as well as the school prefects, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Yuki was to show me to my dorm room later, which my stuff, aside from my laptop, had already been taken. First she had to deal with the class cross over.

That's where I was right now, sitting against a tree behind the sea of fan girls. Never before had I been around so many girls screaming their lungs out. The insane part about it was they were screaming the names of the Night Class students. Yes I knew the Night Class secret and I knew how vampires can have unnatural beauty, but still. I myself, while I can be attracted to good looks, prefer a good personality more. Even though it wouldn't consider vampires, most people have their looks altered by age while a personality can last a whole lot longer.

Unable to ignore the screaming any longer as it got louder, I sighed deeply and looked up from my laptop. At some point the Moon Dorm gates had opened and the Night Class students had begun to walk to class. From what I could see from my position, I could understand why these girls, along with a few boys, were acting this way. Every vampire was very attractive, the girls were gorgeous and the boys were handsome. Still, the idea that looks alone were making these students act like this made me crazy.

'This is seriously why the girls act like horny rabbits? I can't blame them for falling for vampire charm but still. Damn, if it was personality _and _looks then I could understand.' I thought to myself, shaking my head and sighing in disappointment. Pulling my attention back to my laptop, I tried my best to ignore the fan girls and the vampires.

'_So far this mission is rather annoying and boring. I just encountered the vampires and found out the humans girls are insanely **in love **with them.' _I wrote in my journal. As I did so I could hear a boy's voice flirting with all of the screaming girls.

'It's most likely one of the Night Class boys.' I thought but didn't bother to look up and see which one. The flirting made the girls act up even more and caused me to think of the girly airheads back home.

I wouldn't be caught dead acting like these girls here. Yes even I can crush on someone but I wouldn't obsess over them like this. Just thinking of myself acting like that was embarrassing enough. Even if it would help me keep my secret, well, secret, I'd rather act like a shy girl, nervous around new people. After all not _every _girl here fawned over them and some were actually behaving themselves.

"Hey!" I called out, feeling my laptop being grabbed from my grip. Looking up I saw a girl I met early with her two friends standing next to her.

I didn't catch her name but I did find out she was a third year student. She had long, silver blue like hair, olive perfect skin and green eyes. She, like every other girl, was wearing the school uniform, the skirt so short I could almost see her panties from where I was sitting. I didn't know the names of her friend's either but I'm sure they must be sisters. They had the same brown hair, style and length, but one had blue eyes and the other had brown.

I'm not sure what went wrong but let's say we are far from friends. I think she might just be one of those female bullies. The kind that likes to pick fights and find any reason to belittle others. Her two friends don't seem to be any better but then again I did only meet them for a brief moment. Anyways I don't think they'd actually try to harm me but going as far as taking my laptop from out of my hands, closing it in which I am glad I saved before she did, was pretty nasty.

"What the hell is your problem? Give that back." I demanded, standing up and dusting my pants off. Yeah, I haven't yet got my uniform; it was waiting for me in the dorm room I hadn't seen yet.

"Why should I give it back? It looks really nice; maybe I should just keep it." She told me, her free hand resting on her hip. Her friends snickered and I rolled my eyes.

I had no time for this kind of behavior. I could feel people looking this way but I tried my hardest to ignore it. I actually rather don't like being the center of attention; I never have. Actually, I guess it depends on how many people are around and who they are. I can handle the attention from friends and family, but not this. I have no idea how many people were watching, or who was watching, but I had to ignore it and try to get my laptop back before something happened.

"I don't have time with this bullshit, just give it back." I ordered and leaned forwards to grab it from the girl. However she was unfortunately taller than me and held it out of my reach, her friends laughing the whole time; before it was grabbed from a boy standing behind them.

"You know, it's not very nice to treat people this way. Why don't you return to your dorms before Kiryu yells at you?" He suggested with a flirting smile. By the tone of his voice, I recognized him as the Night Class student that had been flirting with the girls.

Almost instantly the girls' behavior changed. They blushed deeply and bowed respectfully before running away. Hmm, they must be crushing on this boy then, and actually can't blame him. I myself am attractive to boys with the combination of blonde hair and blue eyes. Chuckling, he turned his attention towards me and held out my laptop for me to take.

"Thanks for the help." I said while I took my laptop from him. As I did so I took the time to study his looks.

Like all of the other Night Class students, he was wearing a white uniform, opposite of the Day Class uniform. He had spiky, short golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Up close I noticed he was also only a few inches taller than me, and I was five foot six. I couldn't blame the girls far falling for his charm; he was quite attractive. However I was full aware that he was a vampire and standing in front of me.

"You're very welcome. You know, I don't believe I have ever seen you around before. Are you new at Cross Academy?" I was asked, noticing he was glancing me over. I did my best to ignore that fact and only nodded, hugging my laptop to my chest.

"Yeah, I arrived only a few hours ago. Tomorrow will be my first day." I answered, telling myself not to fall for his charm. Even though I had been warned these vampires were_ friendly_ that didn't mean I could let my guard down.

"Aido, your class is waiting for you." The boy I recognized as Zero from earlier that day, announced, having appeared behind this vampire with a cold stare. His expression changing from a smile to almost an annoyed frown, this Aido turned around to face Zero.

"There's no need to be antsy, I was only trying to help. After all no one else seemed to notice what was going on." He said, a cruel smirk taking over his face. I could already tell, just by this, that these two did not like each other.

"Aido, come, it's time for class." A boy called out in a calm tone. With the others I turned to see it was a tall boy with shoulder long brown hair and wine colored eyes.

Ah, that must have been Kaname Kuran, the Pureblood. While I wasn't told about every Night Class student, I had been told about him. How he supported the idea of peace between vampires and humans and that he controlled the other vampire students to behave themselves. It was also mentioned he was actually rather young for a Pureblood, about eighteen in human years. Not to mention he was also an orphan but I wasn't told how his parents died and I had little interest in finding out. My goal here was to keep this town and school safe from the war. After all the death eaters might find it a good idea to enlist the help of vampires.

Without another word, the vampire, who's name was Aido, began to walk past me and towards the group of Night Class students. The girls parted a path for him to get through but, before he disappeared on the other side, I saw him look back at me with a charming smile. OK I won't deny that he's cute and I am grateful he helped me with my laptop, but he if thinks I'll start fawning over him like the others, he's mistaking.

"Alright, all you annoying brats, get back to your dorms!" Zero began to yell, startling by the sudden sound. Relaxing myself, I sighed tiredly, I leaned against the same tree and wished the day could be over already.

~.~.~

So, where was I now? Walking the school grounds with Yuki, my laptop resting in my left hand. I was supposed to be shown my dorm room by now but Yuki had her prefect duties to deal with first. It was actually against school rules to let a student be outside after curfew but I had no choice to go with her. Besides, even if it was unknown to her, I was unlike the other girls who'd try and sneak outside. Anyways, Yuki didn't even seem bothered by it and requested we get to know each other better.

As we walked throughout the school grounds, I was asked a bunch of questions. Most were about my past and my personal life. Things like how many siblings I had, or my favorite food or who my best friend back home was. I agreed to tell her some things but kept most things to myself, such as my secret and a few details I think she didn't need to know.

After a couple hours, things got really boring. My legs were beginning to get sore from all the walking, I was getting tired and I began shifting my laptop from hand to hand. It was actually a good thing I was becoming tired as it meant it will be easier to become accustomed to Japan's time zone. However, since I was getting tired but was denied sleep, I felt myself starting to get cranky.

"We're being followed." I heard Yuki say after a few minutes. We stopped walking and I watched Yuki grab a silver rod, extend it, and spin around.

"Aido-Senpai, Kain-Senpia. What are you two doing out of class?" I heard Yuki demand, though she wasn't all that intimidating. Turning around I saw the boy from before along with a red head boy that looked related to him.

Hmm, perhaps I should have asked for all the Night Class student records. Studied each vampire and memorized their names and such. Although, my job wasn't to monitor the Night Class and know who everyone was. My job is to protect the peace between vampires and humans from the death eaters and dementors that may wish to ruin it.

"Take it easy, Yuki-Chan, there is no need for violence. I just want to talk to the new girl." The boy I remember as Aido smiled as he began to speak in Japanese. _"You don't have to worry, it's not like I'm going to bite her." _I heard him say, which I did my best to ignore. For now I won't reveal I can understand Japanese.

"Hanabusa." The red headed said warningly, glancing over to the blonde. Huh, so that's his first name. Being Canadian I almost forgot people here are addressed by last name instead of first; unless they are related or friends.

"Don't worry, Akatsuki, you can trust me." He said enduringly, waving the other boy off. As this was going on, in my boredom I grabbed a nearby tree branch and began to play with it.

I don't know if it was because I was tried or if it was my sixth sense, but I was becoming really uncomfortable. I had actually never been this close to vampires before. I can't even remember meeting one before. The only reason I was suggested for this mission was because the others were either all in hiding or protecting the children at Hogwarts.

"So, it seems that we had gotten interrupted before. I didn't even get a chance to know your name. I am Aido Hanabusa, and you are?" I heard the boy ask. Letting go of the tree branch, I shifted my laptop to my other hand again before facing him.

"I'm Ashlen Parker." I told him, trying to be as polite as possible. After all, until I get to know these vampires better, I won't be taking any stupid risks.

I could see that Yuki was still holding out her rod, refusing to let either boy get past. I had been told by the Headmaster that both Yuki and Zero know the Night Class secret and were given weapons of just in case occasions. I just ignored that fact and pretended I didn't know what was going on, not that I even cared that much. As long as he wouldn't try to touch me I'll be happy.

"Ashlen, huh? You're obviously not Japanese then. Where do you come from?" Aido asked after a slight moment of looking interested and thoughtful. I didn't know if he was actually interested or just making conversation but I found myself shrugging either way.

"I'm a foreign transfer student from Canada. I'll only be here for about a year." I answered before ignoring Aido's surprised response. The boy beside him didn't seem to be paying attention and looked as though he were trapped in his own thoughts.

"Yuki, I know you still have to patrol, but can you please take a few minutes to show me to my room? My legs are getting sore from all the waking, my arms are becoming numb because of my laptop and I am getting really tired." I tried to keep the complaint out of my voice as I yawned to prove my point. Lowering her weapon, I notice Yuki give Aido a slight smug look I'm sure said _"heh, she's not into you." _before turning to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry for keeping you up so long. This way." She told me and began to lead me away from the vampire boys. Taking a quick look behind me I'm sure I saw a confused and annoyed expression on Aido's face before I looked away again.

~.~.~

It was two in the morning by the time I finally got into my dorm room. It was a nice, one person room with my own dresser and bathroom. Although the bathroom was actually just a sink and toilet; I'd have to use the dorm bathrooms if I want a shower. The bed was a twin sized, big enough to spread out and roll around without falling off. The sheets were a mix of red, purple and brown. The carpet was a greyish blue and the walls were wall papered.

Yawning tiredly, I placed my laptop on my desk, I began to strip out of my dirty clothing. All of the stuff I had brought with me had already been packed away, including my underwear to my annoyance. I was too tired to care at the moment, though and I changed into clothing fit for sleeping. Once comfortable, I crawled into bed and flopped my head down on the pillow.

"I really hope Harry and the others are OK. I really hope this war is over soon; I'd love to go home as soon as possible." I mumbled to myself, yawning tiredly as I snuggled into my bed for the next year or so. Then, closing my eyes, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep, knowing my mission really started tomorrow.

* * *

This is a rewrite to honor my very first vampire knight story ever but with a different OC name. The plot will be changing, however, to follow more of the VK time line as well as some of the Harry Potter time line. This is starting off long before the events of the first manga


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning sleepily behind my hand, I leaned against the other as I started blankly ahead of myself. Perhaps agreeing to go undercover as a student at the school wasn't such a good idea. After all, I was supposed to protect the town as well as the school, and how was I supposed to do that as a 'student'? I guess I'll have to enlist the help of some of my animal friends while I can patrol the town at night. Really, this job was almost too much for one sixteen year old girl. Though I can understand why I was asked and, since it was someone I respect that asked me, I'll try not to complain too much.

The reason I was asked for this mission was because I am different than most witches and wizards. I have the power to talk to most animals and control three out of the four elements. Talking to animals might be rare but it isn't unheard of. After all, and even if it is a bad omen, Harry can talk to snakes. It's like that for me but I just have to speak like I normally do. The elements aren't that unusual either as the more powerful wizards can control them as well. What makes me really different was I was not born a witch.

None of my family members were involved in the magical world and no one else was witches or wizards. That should make me a muggle born, right? Well, not on my case. I don't know how exactly it works but I gained my powers when I was only seven years old; two days after my seventh birthday actually. It started with talking to the family pets, and then with controlling planet life, then my controlling fire when I was angry –which most people might think as evil- with ending with me finding out about the wizarding world. I got myself a wand and practiced magic and potions. However, it wasn't until two years ago that I found out about Hogwarts.

Not being born a wizard, the Ministry of Magic had no record of me…. however that worked. It was professor Dumbledore that found me and brought me to the school. To keep why I hadn't attended since I was eleven, he had made up the story that I was an exchange student. It wasn't really a lie, as I was leaving my normal school for the magic one. I kind of wish I was found out a year or so earlier though, as it was hard to learn much magic with Umbridge taking over everything. Then last next year, with Snap as the professor, I'm not even sure what to believe with him. I did manage to make plenty of friends, However. I also have a curse put upon me but that isn't entirely important right now.

Anyways, because of my status, and I could use my element magic without a wand, I seemed prefect for this mission. Even if a death eater came and questioned me, claiming me as a mud blood, I had a way to prove them wrong. However, there is the issue that I am allies with Harry and the rest of the rebels. I just hope I can manage to keep everyone safe and the stress won't get to me. After all I can't imagine myself looking good with grey hair.

When I was sure the teacher wouldn't notice, I took a glance around the class room. I could see both Yuki and Zero sleeping soundly with their head around their arms. I pitied them for the lack of sleep they must get five times a week. I mean I hope they at least get Saturdays and Sundays off to catch up on their sleep. I myself can handle five hours of sleep when I really have to, so hopefully I don't become like them, falling asleep in the middle of class. It would look very suspicious if it started happening to me when I am not a prefect. _You should have no reason to be so tired _the teachers would say. Thankfully it was a Friday.

Classes seemed to drag on forever before the final bell rang. Standing up and stretching my arms, I ignored most of the girls that ran past, giggling like school girls in love. Wait, they were school girls in love. Rolling my eyes at their oblivious and slowly followed them out. Before leaving out the door, I cast a quick look behind me to see Yuki, who had awakened at some point, go wake Zero who still asleep. Leaving them be, I turned around and continued out the door.

Following the screaming girls at a slow distance, I put my hands in the uniform skirt. I've never been the kind of girl to like dresses or skirts. I'll wear them on rare occasions but only if they are knee long and are in my style. This skirt wasn't something I'd wear willingly. It was so short that it would be easy for boys to look up and see my panties; or my shorts. Yeah, I was wearing short shorts just in case any guy got wise; also so I could run and climb trees without any risk.

Managing to make it to the same tree as yesterday without any trouble, I began to climb until I reached a thick enough tree branch to sit on. Hopefully I was also high enough up that no one would notice me unless they looked up. The only reason I decided to sit up in the tree was so I could have a good enough view of everything. Of the screaming girls, the Night Class walking to class and any possible wizards traveling through the sky. Doubtfully any rebels will be using the skies so, if I see a ribbon of black smoke in the sky, I know it's a death eater traveling through the skies.

'If it wasn't for the fact that whole families are normally followers of he who must not be named, I'd feel sorry for these people; or at least their families. I disapprove of killing but, if I had no choice but to kill a death eater in protection, I wouldn't feel guilty. After all, as far as I understand, it's actually very rare when a death eater has a family who supports Dumbledore and anyone else against he who must not be named. In those cases they normally kill their families, I think.' I thought to myself, noticing the gates opening. Finding the skies clear from any travelling wizards, I paid attention to the vampires heading to class.

The only three vampires I recognized were Kaname Kuran, Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. I was told about the Night Class Vis President as well but I was unsure which one he was. Was he the one walking closest to Kaname; the one with dirty blond hair and green eyes? I'm not sure and I guess only time can tell me for sure. The one thing I do remember was to make sure I address everyone by their last name; as it is costumed here. It's actually proper to address adult by last name where I come from but here it seems to include teenagers as well. Yuki had already given me permission to address her by first name, as did Zero. Although that doesn't mean I can't address others by first name in my thoughts.

Continuing to watch the Night Class, I found myself studding Hanabusa the most. He was quick attractive; they all were. I just so happened to love golden hair with blue eyes in a guy. If only he had my ideal personality to match, maybe then I'd find myself falling for his charm. A good sense of humor, funny, fun to be around, kind and gentle when I need comfort are all key points I look in a personality. I won't tolerate a guy who treats girls like they are slaves to men or thinks just because I have boobs and a vagina I can't do things he can do. Or maybe someone like Draco Malfoy; personality wise, not just because his whole family are death eaters.

After ten minutes the last Night Class student disappeared behind school doors and the fan girls began returning to the dorms. Doing my best not to be seen I climbed down the tree and returned to my own room. I'm pretty sure I went unnoticed by the Day Class students but not so sure about the vampires. As I have never really been around vampires before, there is actually little I really know about them. I read up on them before I arrived here yesterday and found out a few things but otherwise knew very little about them.

When I returned to my dorm I stripped out of my uniform before redressing in dark clothing. In just a few hours I'd be going out to patrol the nearby town. I really wish I could have help on this assignment but I can understand that the others have better things to do. If they aren't in hiding and protecting their families, they were off fighting others elsewhere. Everyone else was back at Hogwarts doing their best to protect the kids there. I do know a few spells that might help me out, but all of them use up a lot of energy.

One of the spells was to make copies of myself. Almost like the Shadow Clones in Naruto. My copies are like the weaker version; they are ghost like and can't do much but cause a distraction. They could help me patrol and then report to me what they see, but I might as well enlist the help of bats in that case. The other spell is actually a combination of a spell and a potion. It is also far too risky as the last time I did it I ended up falling in a coma for four days. I was twelve and not as strong as I am now, though. However, despite falling into a temporally coma, my home town has nothing to fear of the war.

Pulling on my midnight blue cloak, I walked over to my dorm window, opening it wide. Pulling the hood of my cloak over my head, I gripped the sides of the window before climbing onto the ledge and jumping down. Luckily my cloak was enchanted and one of the abilities was flight; even if it was extremely hard to control at times. This meant I can jump off of high places and float down safely. Even though the flight ability can be a pain in the ass at times, I still rather use my cloak than a broom. I've tried a broom before and it just ends up giving me a wedge.

Landing on the ground safely, I stood up and made a run for it. Keeping to the shadows, I made sure to avoid both Yuki and Zero as I ran for the school gates. Finding them closed, I easily climbed the stone wall with the help of my lengthened nails, jumping down equally easy as I reached the top. Now it was time to start what I was assigned to do and protect these people. Hopefully I run into some bats that are willing to help me out.

**_~Elsewhere, other P.O.V~_**

From my spot in class I could easily see a shadow move towards the school gates. With my enhanced sight to see in the dark, I could easily tell it was a girl, even though her face was hidden. Hmm, this was a change. Normally when Day Class students sneak out of class, they do it to spy on us. So to spot one of the students trying to leave the school was something new. Was she a hunter that was pulled away on a late night assignment? No, I think we would all be aware if a new hunter was on school grounds. I wonder….

"Aido, is something wrong?" Kaname Kuran's voice pulled me from my thoughts. Blinking I pulled my attention away from the window and smiled.

"No, sorry Kaname-Sama. I just thought I might have seen something." I answered before returning to my notes. Whoever that girl was, I'm going to find out what she is doing.

* * *

I faceplamed when I read over the original chapter two. I never realized I rushed that badly. Also, for those that read the original, you'll already know what the curse is. However this version will have it a little darker and given more explanation so it isn't as random as it was in the original. Also in the original this section of chapter two was only 277 words


	3. Chapter 3

There may be a spoiler warning if you haven't read the last few chapters of the series. Also I don't know if I am going to adding a lot of Chan, Kun and Sans as I tend to forget to every now and then. So I will try to use them during speaking rolls but might give up later on. Yuki will remain as Yuki for Ashlen, however.

* * *

It had been about a week since I began my mission to protect Cross Academy and the nearby town. Luckily no death eaters have yet been spotted nor have any dementors. I've also found a colony of bats Monday night that were willing to help me look when they weren't hunting for food. With the extra help I cut down the four hours it took me the first couple nights to two hours. Although, even though I didn't run into any death eaters or dementors, nor any other followers of he who must not be named, I did run into some rouge vampires; which I found myself having to fight off.

In the week I've been undercover at Cross Academy I had actually found the time to ask Kaien Cross all he knew about vampires. As I had mentioned before there was very little I actually knew about vampires and if they were true or not. In the past two years I was in Hogwarts vampires were never mentioned in Defense against the Dark Arts. Umbridge refused to teach us anything about defense –which led in Harry Potter teaching a group of us- and Snap…. I don't even know what to say about him. Vampires were also not mentioned in Care of Magical Creatures, most likely because they were too human, in a sense, to be considered creatures. I did, however, find a book about vampires in the Hogwarts library. Yet I was unsure what to believe as the book seemed at least a few hundred years old. Thanks to my talk with Kaien, I had found out that half of what the books at Hogwarts were true.

The books had mentioned that vampires could be out in the sun without turning to ash, but I found that out for myself my first day here. It also mentioned that vampires do have beating hearts and have fairly warm skin, unlike how stories usually betray them with cold skin. That I was unsure of as the only vampires to touch me were the rouge ones and they were pretty clammy. It also said things like how only Pureblood could turn humans into vampires and had an arrangement of different powers. That I actually believed as it made sense only a fraction of vampires could turn humans. The powers part I can believe I guess. The most disturbing thing I found the book saying was a lot of vampires believed in incest. Luckily Kaien didn't even mention it as I didn't want to know. It also told me a few other things.

Kaien had insured me that the thing about vampires being born with beating hearts and have warm skin was true. It made sense actually as I never understood how killing an undead vampire with a stake through the heart would kill them. If their heart was already dead, how would a stake kill them? I was also told the Pureblood facts were true but also told that aristocrats also had a few powers of their own. Although the fact that Purebloods can only change humans was mentioned as positive, which I already believed. Then there were things I couldn't remember being mentioning in the book or was wrong.

The thing that surprised me the most was that all vampires below Purebloods could die of old age. Although, it depended on the vampire level on how long it took them to get that level of old. I was told most aristocrats could live between to one thousand to two thousand years before dying of old age. Yet it was also mentioned that around after a few hundred years they will also start looking older. As for common vampires I was told they only live maybe five hundred years, probably seven hundred if they are very healthy. Former humans could also live at least a few hundred years, but, as they were once human, do tend to age a lot faster than born vampires. Level-Es, on the other hand, are lucky to live a few years before they are killed.

It was now Saturday afternoon again. While I was on lookout for any death eaters or dementors traveling through the sky, I decided to treat myself. Travelling into town, I walked into the first sweets shop I found and ordered myself a deluxe triple Sunday. It had been such a long time since I last had ice cream this good. My ice cream was vanilla but had two bananas, chocolate and strawberry sauce, peanuts and a couple cherries. It was really yummy.

As I ate, I began to think of the upcoming events. By that I mean Halloween, of course. Halloween is actually one of my all-time favorite holidays, right after Christmas. I used to love dressing up and going trick or treating with my younger sister. However, for the past two years, I had been at Hogwarts, which actually proved interesting to me. We were allowed to dress up if we wanted to, but had to keep it respectful to the creatures we'd be _mocking_. There had also been a lot of sweets and a couple activities. It had been a lot of fun, to tell the truth.

However, this year it can be very dangerous, especially with the war going on. It would give the death eaters, dementors and werewolves a perfect opportunity to attack a lot of people. It means I have to be more alert of what's happening than I have the past week I've been here. I just may have to risk using a spell to duplicate myself just to be on the safe side.

Much to my annoyance, in the middle of eating my ice cream I can hear the other female customers start to get louder. I can hear them giggling and talking like about how cute the boy was. They sounded just like the girls back at Cross Academy. Looking up from my yummy treat I saw the cause of the ruckus and how right I actually was. For entering the shop was Hanabusa Aido and his cousin, Akatsuki Kain.

During my week at Cross Academy I had actually done my best avoid the Night Class students. However, I had run into a few of the students during my stay. I had encountered Kaname Kuran when I had been speaking to the Headmaster the same day I asked him about vampires. I have no idea if he had heard any of the conversation but I had introduced myself, said hello and left. I also met the Takuma Ichijo once, who I realized was the Night Class Vs. President, two days ago actually, when returning from my patrolling of the town. The thing about that was I had to make up a story as to why I had been in town and returning so late. Luckily I had convinced him not to report me to the Headmaster or the prefects and let me go back to my room. There were a couple of other students but we just walked past each other.

These two, however, I've had to avoid on purpose. It seems as though Hanabusa has a habit for leaving class every now and then, making my sneaking around even harder than it already is. God, sometimes I wish I just had an invisibility cloak. Even though the cloak I've been wearing helps me blend into the dark –which gives the cloak the name 'the night shadow'- it does very little to a vampire's eye sight. It was how I was spotted by Takuma Ichijo. On Wednesday night I had to hide in a tree for ten minutes before continuing to the town. Otherwise I've stuck to the back of the fan girls during class cross over so none of them could bother me. Although, I did have to walk away Tuesday as Hanabusa tried flirting with me by doing the finger gun thing to me.

Shaking my head slowly, I lowered my gaze back to my Sunday. Even if those boys were cute, there were better things to pay attention to at the moment. My number one priority right now is to enjoy my ice cream and keep an eye out for signs of death eaters and dementors. Dementors were actually easier to notice than death eaters as you feel them before you see them. Luckily, I knew the spell to repel them; thanks to Harry teaching us two years ago.

Suddenly, I felt my body freeze stiff as I noticed something fly past in the sky. Even though I was just thinking, I may have just jinxed myself because I could see a dementors flying over the town. It was quiet high up so it's doubtful that anyone could feel its presence. I felt a small relief that these normal humans, or muggles as I was told they are really called, couldn't see creatures like them but that can actually be very dangerous. Hopefully it was just a scouter and alone; with no intentions of landing for a snack.

So when I heard my name being called, followed by a hand tapping my shoulder, I won't lie about it not startling me. Since most teachers at Hogwarts addressed students by their last name, I wasn't all that surprised at being addressed as Parker. However, I still wasn't used to the suffixes, as neither Yuki or Kaien, who talk to me the most, don't address me with me. They did when we first met but I had just asked them to simply call me Ashlen.

Turning my head from the window, I found myself confronted by Hanabusa and his cousin. In my distraction I haven't even noticed that the two had approached me until now. Why they were even bothering with me in the first place was a mystery to me. I wasn't a fan of either of them and I bet the girls here would die for a chance to sit next to them. Although, while he looked like he couldn't care, I'm pretty sure Akatsuki wasn't comfortable with the situation.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked, trying to keep myself from looking nervous. If I was failing, it wasn't showing on the two's face's.

"I asked if we could sit with you. I haven't had the chance to talk to you since you've been here, so I was hoping if we could talk to you, maybe learn a little about Canadian culture." Hanabusa told me, a flirtatious smile on his face. Feeling even more uncomfortable than before, and still uneasy about the dementors, I tried my hardest to hide my frown but could feel myself failing.

I actually found it really annoying when guys flirted with me. I have a strong line against flirting and being nice, and his tone suggested the first. To me, and from what I have seen, it seems as though he loves the attention he gets from the Day Class girls. So, if he thinks I am going to start acting like the other girls, he's gravely mistaking. There is also the issue of the dementor that passed by, which continued to disturb me and I doubt that feeling would go away until I'm sure it passes by. I knew that if I used the patronus spell, it would only alert it that I am here and come back with others later.

"Sorry, but I was just leaving. There's something I need to do before returning to the Academy." I tried to be as polite as possible as I stood up, grabbing my now empty ice cream bowl as I did. "Bye." I said, nodding my head before walking past the two boys. I put my bowl on the counter, which was taken by a worker, before leaving the building; running towards where I saw the dementors fly.

**_~Third Person P.O.V/~_**

Hanabusa would be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed. Not many girls could go very long without falling for his charm. He had half the Day Class girls trapped in his charm while another quarter was fans of the others and the last bit weren't fans at all. Hanabusa has already been able to convert the girls who were fans of the others into his fans. As for the last bit of girls, converting them was difficult as they hardly come to the cross over at evening. This girl was different, however.

Despite seeing her at the Moon Dorm gates every evening, the girl seemed more interested in what the sky looked like and sitting in trees. The first night he had found it reasonable that she'd be too tired to talk to him, and was lucky enough to get her name. He hadn't seen her through the weekend but saw her Monday through Friday evening at the cross over. For the last five day, Hanabusa had always seen her at the back of the fan girls, as if she were just shy. However, when he tried to help her get over that suspected shyness, Ashlen simply just walked away and ignored his advances.

"Hmm, it looks like she isn't interested in you, Hanabusa." Akatsuki stated the obvious, already sitting in the booth that Ashlen left. Hanabusa shot his cousin a glare before sitting opposite of him.

"There's something strange about that girl, Akatsuki. I can't even make her blush or stutter; something every girl does when I give them my attention. Also…. I have my suspicions that she's the girl that's been sneaking out the past week." The blonde vampire said after a slight hesitation. Akatsuki looked at his cousin questioningly as a male waiter came to take their order; as all the female waitresses were too shy.

Tuesday night, Hanabusa had finally told his cousin what he had seen Friday night. Akatsuki instantly believed his cousin as he too had noticed something move towards the school gates Monday night. It wasn't until Wednesday night the two of them decided to go look for the girl, before she could make it out of the school. They didn't find the girl, but Hanabusa was sure the girl was hiding somewhere until they were gone.

"Why are you so sure it's her?" Akatsuki questioned after the two ordered their sweets. The shorter vampire cast a short glance out the window, looking oddly serious and thoughtful.

"Think about it, Akatsuki. Something is off about this girl and, soon after she arrived at the school, someone's been sneaking out of the school grounds. I don't know why she's been sneaking away, but I promise you this; I will find out." He said determinedly, pulling his gaze away from the window as their sweets were brought. A smile soon replaced the serious expression on Hanabusa's face as he dug into his creamy, icy treat.

Akatsuki inwardly sighed as he watched his cousin eat. He loved Hanabusa like any cousin would, and would help him without a second thought. However, while he agreed his cousin had a point, he hoped he didn't bite off more than he could chew; both figuratively and literally. For now, he would just like Hanabusa enjoy himself and hope nothing bad came out of his meddling in the future.

* * *

**(1) **That is my guess as at the end of the manga I think it is hinted that they are still alive by Yuki stating "Aido and the others finally completed the research you started so long ago..." and that is 1,000 years in the future. Although some of you might say only a few hundred do to Takuma's grandfather -who was 200- but he still looked young enough to be his father or something. THIS IS WHY THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE! A manga that talks about what happens between the time of after Kaname "dies" and Yuki turns him human

**(2) **By the way, I had some people mention red heads are something completely different. Let me tell you that where I come from, you call a person with orange hair a red head -as red hair is not natural- you can also call the carrot tops and gingers.


End file.
